Love
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: After the war Ginny is left in a sorry state with Ballatrix as the controller  Read and review!


"Ginny?"

Ginny`s restricted body stirred at the sound of a voice after so long of silence. Her hands had been chained behind her back and charmed so she couldn't move. Harry stuck his head through the door and into Ginny`s room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. During the war Ginny had been possessed by Bellatrix and lost her mind. As a result, Harry, Ron and Hermione felt that the defeat of Voldemort was a hollow victory. The trio had moved on with their lives fairly well, but frequently visited Ginny. Ginny`s "condition" as the healers referred to it, was the first in many cases almost all involving Bellatrix. The healers had started to work out a cure through research and Hermione had declined the proposition to be an auror so she could head the project.

When you spoke to Ginny it wasn't her responding, it was bellatrix from some cell, miles and miles away in Azkaban. If she was up to it Ginny could fight Bellatrix off for a little while but Bellatrix always conquered in the end. Ginny was fairly weak, but getting stronger every day, as Hermione put it. But today it would be different. Hermione and the other researchers had found a way to kill the Bellatrix inside Ginny, without harming her in any way. This would only work if the spell was performed at the right moment or it could end up killing Ginny and give Bellatrix full control over Ginny`s body.

A healer swatted Harry away from the door, and let them in, in an orderly fashion. The trio spread out around Ginny and the healer left figuring they wanted to be alone before they performed the spell. "Ginny?" Harry tried again. At the sudden sound her eyes flew open and they knew that they weren't dealing with Ginny. It was the eyes, when they were Ginny`s they were soft and pleading and when they were Bellatrix`s they were cold and hard.

"Why hello Potter" her cold voice hissed "come to see your girlfriend?" she cackled horribly. Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron Back so he wouldn't do anything he regretted. This made Bellatrix laugh even harder "what`s wrong now, does the little boy miss his sister, fine have it your way" and with that Ginny`s expression changed from a hard one, to one that looked utterly confused, then relived. "Oh, Harry, Ron, Hermione you`re here" she said, terrified "I can`t take this anymore, she`s in my head all day when she's not manipulating my mouth and body, she`s playing with my mind. It`s like she`s whispering in my ear all day and night, telling me lies about my family and friends, about my world and about me" tears had started to stream down her face. Ron went to hold her. He put his arms around her but she grabbed the wand out of his pocket.

"Ginny what are you-" he asked puzzled as she undid the enchantments with Ron`s wand and stood up. "Finally" Bellatrix`s voice called "now listen hear. I want you to let me go from Azkaban" she commanded. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all drawn their wands. "What makes you think we`ll listen to you" Hermione questioned. "Well, mudblood if you don`t" she pointed Ron`s want towards her or rather Ginny`s chest "I`ll hurt your little friend". Ron paled at this but Hermione turned to him and said "She`s bluffing". "Oh am I" Bellatrix said. She then yelled "Crucio" and fell backwards. What escaped Ginny`s mouth was a mixture between Bellatrix`s cackles and Ginny`s screams.

Hermione quickly disarmed her summoning the wand back to her and handing it to Ron. When Bellatrix stood up Hermione quickly binded her body, leaving her mouth as the only thing that could move. "Go on Ron," Hermione encouraged. Ron just stared blankly between Ginny and Hermione with an expression of pure horror. "I can`t" he whispered. "Yes you can, you have to" Hermione begged "If not for yourself than for Ginny. She`s your sister Ron, you need to help her". Ron turned his wand to the cackling Ginny on the floor. Her expression hardened then returned to normal as if she was in pain. "Ron, I`m scared don`t let me die" she pleaded. Tears began to fall from Ron`s face as Hermione rushed forward to comfort him. "Ron it`s not her," she begged again "it`s bellatrix manipulating her". Though he believed it, it was pretty hard to perform a spell that could possibly kill your little sister while she was crying and begging you not to. Hermione hit him in the back and he raised his wand. He almost couldn't bear to look at her. "Avada Kadavra" he yelled, turning away as the flash of green light cut across Ginny`s pale face. All was quiet for what felt like an eternity until… "Ron" a very weak voice from the floor called out to her big brother. Overjoyed, Ron quickly got on the ground to hug his sister. He sat up her frail body and looked her in the eye. It was all Ginny; part curiosity, part determination, part wonderment, part eagerness and all love. Defiantly all love.


End file.
